Holt Hyde/books
Holt Hyde debuted in the books in Monster High of the ''Monster High'' book series as D.J. Hyde, which premiered on September 01, 2010. Books Monster High Holt Hyde is known as D.J. Hyde. He kisses Cleo after Jackson turned into him. He later meets Frankie Stein in a class, who he calls "Firecracker". He then appears when Jackson sweats in Melody Carver's bedroom. D.J. is the grandson of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, making him a third generation monster. The chemicals used by Dr. Jekyll were apparently very toxic and clung to the DNA, passing the condition down to his progeny. The condition afflicted Jackson's father and drove him mad, despite his mother's attempts to help. The only ray of hope Mrs. Jekyll could see for her son was that the change had stabilized through the generations, becoming less violent and unpredictable than its previous forms. As a biochemist, she surmised that the chemical had mutated into a more stable state. Jackson's condition manifested around the age of 13 or 14. Due to the prejudice faced by monsters from humans, his mother protected him by keeping the truth about the family hidden. In the book, Jackson's physical change is more mental than physical (although in the second book Hyde gains a physical appearance of his own, having lighter hair and different colored eyes) and is governed by temperature rather than night and day. When Jackson gets too hot, Holt Hyde emerges, and Holt disappears when he gets too cold. He has a crush on Frankie, whom he refers to as "Firecracker", for the longest time, but they break up. Though D.J. wasn't directly seen in the third book, but when his mother got fired, they moved to another town, where D.J. was the main personality. He became a roadie for Leadfeather. Ghoulfriends Holt sometimes follows classes instead of Jackson and is known as Holt Hyde instead of D.J. here. Comics Hopes and Screams Holt is one of the many who manage to get their hands on Clawdeen's new fashion line: Hot Mess. As Draculaura puts up music to entertain the people remaking the decor for her new series, it is not Jackson but Holt who remakes the decor. Holt has set up a studio in the catacombs to practice his tunes. It'd be the perfect spot for his music, if not for the fact Operetta has already been using the catacombs for her own music for a long time already. Operetta tolerates Holt's presence, but not his attitude. Things escalate when Abbey shows up and Operetta chases them both out. Because Abbey recently started a Lost-and-Found board for the Gory Gazette, Holt asks her to find him a new studio. Abbey does so in a cave nearby, which works well enough for Holt, but when he resumes creating tunes, he finds he can't get them right anymore. Getting nowhere with his music, he doesn't mind the break when Abbey invites him to a classroom because she found something of his. To his annoyance, Operetta is there too. Both musicians demand an answer and that's when Abbey lets them listen to a mix she created of both their sounds together. It sounds great and both Holt and Operetta understand their error. They thank Abbey and agree to create a dance mix for the Gory Gazette party later that week. The SKRM team holds a bake sale, where Holt buys a few products. A few days later, Holt has a great time at the Gory Gazette party. Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters